


Guilty Pleasures

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira surprises Odo in the replimat as he indulges in his latest hobby.</p><p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabble Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

“What are you doing, Odo?” Kira asked, taking a seat across from him.

“Major! N-nothing,” he stammered. “Just… reading….

“So why do you look like you just got caught doing something you shouldn’t?”

“I, uh... Well…”

Kira raised a brow at him, snatching the PADD before Odo could stop her, and began to read aloud.

“ _Kira took his hand, placing it on her waist. ‘Odo, please,’ she begged_...”

Kira’s face flushed scarlet as she read the rest.

“It’s _… fanfiction_ ,” Odo winced. “About us. It’s all over the Computer’s archives. You won’t believe the things people think we get up to...”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters belonging to Paramount. The characters are theirs, the drabble is mine.


End file.
